


These Days Are Dark (But We Won't Fall) [VID]

by bessyboo, Queelez



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, American History, Download Available, Fanvids, Gen, Harry Potter References, Original Video Footage, Protest Movements, Retrospective, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon, political activism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queelez/pseuds/Queelez
Summary: We'll stick together through it all.





	These Days Are Dark (But We Won't Fall) [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 5:37. Song is "These Days Are Dark" by Harry and the Potters. Made for VividCon Premieres 2017.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (fast cuts); allusions to police violence (nothing graphic); images of protests from history that use era-standard racial terms; footage of Donald Trump, Mike Pence, and Election Night 2016 news coverage  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _keepfighting_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/upnw0UOLRVg) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](http://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/163931918369/these-days-are-dark-but-we-wont-fall-well)

**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/USPoliticsTheseDaysAreDark720.zip) (ZIP, 148MB)  
**480p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/USPoliticsTheseDaysAreDark480.zip) (ZIP, 86.7MB)  


[(lyrics)](http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/harryandthepotters/thesedaysaredark.html)

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the people who appeared in and helped with our original video footage (Gabby, sockiah, platinumvampyr, war_kitten, osakabomb) & our betas (fiercynn, rhoboat, heliological, karnsteins, platinumvampyr, metalchocobo)!
> 
> For more information & commentary on the historical events depicted, see: [Dreamwidth post](http://queelez.dreamwidth.org/18607.html).
> 
>  **Bess's Notes:**  
>  I have to say, I kind of assumed that after high school, I'd be done with the "staying up all night editing video right up until the deadline for History Day" thing, but here I am at 27, poking queelez awake at 5AM with a fork, frantically saying, "Graham, you forgot Brown v Board and Roe v Wade!!!" XD
> 
> In all seriousness, I came up with this idea in late November, and was originally intending to make it for the inauguration, but just didn't have the time to finish it, and I'm glad now, because...wow. A L O T has happened since then. The first evidence I can find of queelez's involvement was when he texted me, "Ruth Bader Ginsburg MUST be McGonagall" on Christmas Eve, we've been talking about it on and off since then, and I couldn't have made this without him—he did pretty much all the research. On some particularly dark days, listening to this song and working the timeline out in my head felt like all that was getting me through. If nothing else, it made me feel better. I hope it can make some of you feel better (and re-energized!) too.
> 
>  **Graham's Notes:**  
>  It’s been a rough nine months since the election, and I don’t like feeling useless. Doing research on what’s essentially the history of the progressive movement helped me understand what was happening now, and where to go from here. Our predecessors prevailed in the face of insurmountable odds time and time again, and every few days, I feel a glimmer that we will too.
> 
> Special thanks to my parents for suggesting some lesser-known events, and to Bess, my protest buddy and emotional support throughout these dark, ridiculous times.
> 
> #Resist.


End file.
